Even In Death, Their Love Goes On
by GerItaMustBeCannonItIsProphecy
Summary: Prussia X Reader One-Shot When an enemy from your past comes back to kill you, he kidnaps your lover, Gilbert, to make sure you fight him. In the end, you save the day, but tragedy still hits... Warning: Character Death, Human names used. Enjoy, Desu!
1. Chapter 1

_Even In Death, Their Love Goes On_

It was a cold winter day in Paris, France. The morning had been relatively quiet and motionless, for most people. For (Name), that morning had been fast paced and scary. It was like she was going insane and her worst fears had come true.

_He was back. And he was looking for her. He wanted revenge for last time. He wanted to kill her. And he was going to do whatever it took to get the job done. Even involving innocent people._

(Name) ran hard and fast toward the gray building at the street corner. There. He was in there. With her lover held captive. He had captured Gilbert and bribed her. He told her that if she didn't come, he'd kill Gilbert. She wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to finish this, see it through to the end, even if it killed her. She burst through the heavy metal doors, only to find more doors. She must have opened twenty different doors until she found the right one. The last door she opened was the correct door.

_He was behind this door. With Gilbert. He probably Gil up. Maybe even gagged him. She didn't know. And honestly, it didn't really matter to her. As long as he was safe, she didn't care._

(Name) calmed herself, and opened the door. She had a knife in her hand and had more inside her coat and pants. As she slowly walked in, she heard a muffled scream. She looked over to see Gilbert, who had been to a chair and gagged. He looked at her with worried eyes. Then she looked over.

_He was there. Her eyes landed on him. He smirked at her and looked straight at her. He was leaning up against the wall behind her lover. His arms were crossed and his eyes looked so menacing. She saw him and wanted to scream. She wanted run away and never look back. But she couldn't. Not this time. She had to stand her ground this time. If she didn't, her lover would suffer. _

He walked up to Gilbert and grabbed his chin, forcing Gilbert to look at him. **"Such an adorable looks of fear in his eyes,"** he said, with the low tone of his voice. He could feel the boy shaking and he grinned widely. He let go of him and stared and (Name).

**"Hello there darling, I've missed you,"** he said. He walked away from Gilbert and toward (Name). She stood where she was, giving him the evil eye**. "Oh, you look so scary,"** he laughed. She watched him walk back toward Gilbert and grab his hat off the floor. **"You brought a hat,"** she said. The way she said those four words, some much venom and anger, made the man frown. **"Why wouldn't I,"** he asked sweetly. **"It's only proper. We are seeing each other after such a long time apart. I remembered you telling me that you liked this hat, so I wore it."**

_He loved to torment her, to mock her and tease her until she was at the breaking point. He always had, even when they were friends. Before he betrayed her._

(Name) looked back to Gil, who had a mixture of pain, confusion and pure agony. She offered him a small, pained smile. Sadness was clear in her eyes. Gilbert stared at her and he could tell. He knew this was going to end badly. He just didn't know how. (Name) turned back to the man and gave him a cold glare.

**"Jack, let's end this game. I'm tired of running in endless circles,"** (Name) said. **"I suppose we should,"** he replied, a bit disappointed. He had wanted to chat awhile longer, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Jack pulled a gun out of his coat pocket. **"Wait,"** (Name) said. **"What is it, butterfly,"** Jack asked, as though he was talking with a child. **"Let Gil go. You let him go, and we can settle this like we should have,"** she said. Jack only shook his head. **"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. You see, I want him to watch as I kill you,"** he said sadly.

(Name)'s hands curled into fists and her entire being shook with pure rage and fury. It pissed her off. **"Let. Him. Go. Jack."** She was getting more and more upset. She didn't want Gil to see this fight. No, she didn't want him to see her act this way. She didn't want him to see her angry. She promised never to show him that side of her. Never.

She looked back at Gilbert. **"I'm sorry Gil,"** she whispered. Then, she looked at Jack. **"Say Jack, do you remember the last day we were friends? Do you remember sitting under the stars at the top of the Eiffel Tower, staring out at the city lights of Paris," **she asked. Jack looked a little surprised, but answered. **"Of course, ****_mon cher, _****I remember. The lights were magnificent."** (Name) looked at a wall as she talked, looking lost in a memory, not really talking to anyone. She smiled to herself. It was small, but still there, as she looked through all her memories with him of that day.

**"Do you remember how we spent all day up there, and even ate dinner together? It was a wonderful day and we had lots of fun. I told you about my favorite toy. I told you what it was and why I liked it. Do you remember what it was, Jack?"** Both Gilbert and Jack were surprised by this, but Jack still answered. **"Qui, I remember. Your favorite toy, you said, was knives. You liked knives because guns are too loud. You prefer the quiet way of getting things done."** **"Yes, that's correct."**

She smiled softly, but it faded quickly, being replaced by a painful frown. **"The next day, when I saw you, I smiled at you. I saw you and I smiled. And you shot at me. You smiled back and you shot at me. You must have shot at least seven bullets, missing me every time. It hurt. Even though you didn't hit me, it hurt. My heart was broken. My friend betrayed me and tried to kill me."** She gave the man an icy glare. She could feel her lover's shocked stare. **"Now, I have different reason about why I like knives better. Want to know what it is,"** she said in a flat tone. Jack swallowed and replied, **"Y-yes."** **"I like knives because guns remind me of you."** Jack was shocked at this.

Jack looked at (Name). **"I will put you out of your misery, love. I will kill you here and now. I will not miss, I promise."** He looked at Gilbert. **"I'm sorry that you'll have to see this. It breaks my heart."** **"Oh, I won't die alone. I'm taking you down with me!"** Gilbert tried to scream and struggled against his ropes, desperately trying to save his beloved, his (Name).

_He knew. He knew how she felt. Agony, pain, heartache, all of it. He looked like he enjoyed hurting her, but he didn't. He hated it. He loved (Name). He loved her with every fiber of his being. But someone told him to do it, or else. So he did exactly that, and he hurt her. His beloved (Name)._

(Name)'s very soul shook with anger, and nothing was going to stop her from killing her enemy. She ran at him, knives in hand. Jack shot her leg, but she did not falter, she just kept on running. She stabbed his heart, just as he shot her stomach. Jack died instantly. (Name) was slowly bleeding to death. But she didn't care. Gil was safe and that's all that mattered.

She pushed herself up of the ground and stumbled toward him. She had just reached Gilbert when she collapsed into his lap. Gilbert broke his ropes and took off his gag. He held (Name) and tried to wake her up. But it was too late. Her last words were, **"I love you and I'm glad that I could save you."** She died in Gilbert's arms. Gil was a mess at her funeral. She had been buried in a park, under the oak tree where the two had first met. Everybody was there, grieving, but none as much a Gilbert. He wept and sobbed into his brother's shoulder the entire time. Everyone went to the reception, except Gil, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku. They were about to leave, and they gave one last look at the grave of their beloved friend. Then they all fell to their knees and began to pray. They prayed for her soul and prayed that she would be ok. They loved her and we worried and sad.

Every year, Gil and Ludwig visit (Name)'s grave: once on her birthday, once on Gil and Ludwig's birthdays, once on her death day, once on their anniversary, and once for every holiday. Sometimes, Gil would have a picnic, and he would always go to her grave to have it. He would live on, for her. Because even in death, their loves goes on.


	2. I KNOW WHAT I SAID ABOUT THIS JUST READ!

**READ:**

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
